AFTER DEATH
by Kmich
Summary: Leon deberá fingir su muerte para realizar una de las misiones mas complicadas de su vida,bajo la identidad de un mercenario sin escrúpulos Nathan Matius Gray seguirá las pistas de Neo - Umbrella,la aparición de una antigua conocida y amante,complica un poco su tarea..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 1**

Muerte

**_- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte?-_** Resopló un poco malhumorado el rubio.

**_-Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado-_** Respondió la ojicafé empezando a ponerse sus legins negros.

**_-Ad...-_** Intentó decir el hombre recostado en la cama.

**_- Kennedy tú sabes que esto no debería pasar, tú vas de los buenos y yo no soy precisamente alguien que le importe una mierda en que lado está, te acuestas con tu enemigo... Creí que lo tenías claro...-_** Fue interrumpida por un León algo irritado que se levantó en bóxer y se dirigió hasta ella tomándola por la muñeca.

**_-¿Tú crees que me importa una mierda de qué lado estás?, antes era porque trabajabas para Wesker, después Simmons y ahora… Ahora no trabajas para nadie… ¿Dime entonces ahora que nos detiene?-_**

**_-! SUELTAME YA ¡-_** Exigió la morena irritada por la pregunta y el agarre... Era verdad ¿Ahora que los detenía?, no sabía que responder pues simplemente la respuesta era que ella siempre era la que ponía las trabas para todo.

**_-Como quieras Wong_**- La soltó y sin más también empezó a vestirse dejando con su acción en el sitio a la pelinegro, él siempre rogaba por que se quedara o simplemente no dejaba de buscar respuesta, pero esta vez había sido extraño sin suplicar o pedir la más mínima respuesta a su pregunta la soltó…

**_-Más o menos tú Kennedy-_**

**_-Estoy arto Ada, no soy tu juguete sexual, ni tu pasatiempo, yo te amo... Pero eso no lo entiendes...Tu sabes de amor lo mismo que yo se de ti, ni una absoluta mierda- _**

**_-Me encanta cuando te enojas-_** Dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a él y detenía el movimiento de sus manos para ponerse la camisa -Mírame, Scott... Sabes que no suelo decirlo...- Él alzó la mirada chocando con sus hermosos ojos Café al tiempo que esta ponía sus manos sobre su rostro obligándolo a no bajar la cabeza -Te amo idiota... - Sin más lo besó, el correspondió a su beso agarrándola por la cintura para profundizar aún más la unión de sus labios y con un movimiento veloz la giró, maldijo el momento en que sus cuerpos reclamaron oxigeno obligándolos a separarse un poco, él le quito un mechón de la cara a la pelinegro para ver sus hermoso y perfecto rostro, ese que sin hablar le decía todo lo que quería .

**_-No quiero que te vayas. No tienes porque hacerlo, no más Ada…-_** Y allí estaba suplicando nuevamente la verdad había tardado mucho, la espía posó su dedo índice en la boca del rubio indicándole que callara.

**_- El hecho de que haya dicho que "Te amo", no quiere decir que me quedaré...-_** Dicho esto lo apartó hacia un costado, el rubio se dejó caer en la cama ya resignado.

**_- Vale -_** Suspiró al tiempo que volvía a lo que anteriormente hacía, a los pocos minutos la pelinegro se despedía, volviéndolo a dejar solo, herido y confundido… Lo peor de todo es que no pudo despedirse adecuadamente, esa era la última vez que ella lo vería, por lo menos como León Scott Kennedy, ya no podría buscarlo o escribirle un mensaje o tan siquiera besarlo, ese día, ya dejaría de existir tanto para ella como para todos quienes lo conocían...

****** FlashBack******

El agente de gobierno había sido llamado para una nueva misión, un poco delicada y para la cual estaba calificado para realizar, una vez dentro de la oficina se percató que sólo se encontraba Hunnigan, Helena y el nuevo presidente. Lo que era raro puesto a que siempre agentes de la BSAA estaban presentes.

**_- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-_** Preguntó el ojiazul serio.

**_- Ésta misión… No es como todas, Kennedy- _**

**_-Ninguna lo es- _**

**_-Veo que no entiendes de lo que hablo- _**

León se sentó en el gran mesón a un costado de Helena, quien le dio un sobre, el cual iba a abrir hasta que el presidente lo detuvo**_- Antes de que veas lo que hay en ese sobre, primero te pondremos al tanto de la misión- _**

**_- Están volviendo a levantar Neo-Umbrella - _**

**_-¿Neo-Umbrella?, se supone ya estaba erradicada ¿no?- _**

**_-Sí, sin embargo la están poniendo en pie de nuevo-_** Objetó la Harper.

**_- Al grano -_** Pidió el rubio de inmediato.

**_- Nos llegó información de que están reclutando agentes para infiltrarse y recuperar algunas muestras de los diferentes virus que han estado creando esos maniáticos, los fines para los cuales los quieren no lo sabemos y...- Yo soy quien se a infiltrara ¿no es así?-_** interrumpió el rubio ya. Bastante intrigado.

**_- Exacto... Pero debido a tú reputación. Y que todos conocen de tu existencia... Deberás cambiar de vida.-_** Respondió Helena.

**_-¿Cambiar de vida?- _**

**_- Dejemos los rodeos, a partir de mañana no volverás a ser León Scott Kennedy, morirás_**- El Alfred Graham no era un tipo de muchos rodeos y conocía muy bien al agente, desde que rescató a su hija en esa misión suicida en España supo, que Kennedy tenía grandes talentos y unos de esos era, que entregaba todo por luchar contra el bioterrorismo sin importar el precio.

**_- Espera un momento Graham... ¿Me estás pidiendo que desaparezca así no más?-_** Exclamó realmente confundido y con un nudo en la garganta, el simple hecho de irse así porque si y fingir su muerte no le gustaba para nada... Eso significaba no ver más a Ada Wong, ni a Claire ni a ninguno de sus conocidos… Moriría para ellos, para Wong, les causaría un sufrimiento cruel y sin razón real…

**_-Es más que obvio, pero al parecer algo te detiene-_** Objeto el presidente.

**_- Ok, me pides que desaparezca y pretendes que lo tome como la decisión más fácil de mi vida- _**

Helena sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería... No quería dejar a Wong, ella era todo lo que él tenía, y tener que dejarla así era complicado.

**_- No tengo más que decirle agente Kennedy, las instrucciones están en el sobre junto con su nueva identidad, sé que no me defraudará -_** Sin más y asumiendo la misión, bajó la cara un momento antes de volver a mirar de frente al presidente con seriedad.

**_-Cuente conmigo... Y ya que lo haré no será mucho pedir que me dé el día-_** El presidente le estiró la mano y éste la estrechó.

**_- Como no agente, pero recuerde… nadie puede enterarse- _**

**_-Eso está más que claro…- _**

Dicho esto el presidente y la experta en telecomunicaciones abandonaron la habitación dejando solos a los agentes que permanecieron en silencio por lo que fue algunos minutos, León estaba mirando por la ventana a la nada mientras Helena sólo observaba, ella más que nadie sabía lo que significaba asumir tal misión, sabía que en estos momentos el agente sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en una persona, Ada Wong.

**_- ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?-_** preguntó la castaña sacándolo de su pensamiento.

**_-Me toca ¿no?.. Le prometí a Adam acabar con el bioterrorismo sin importar el precio y eso haré...Su muerte no fue en vano- _**

Harper se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas que no hicieron más que ayudarlo a desboronarse, se giró y tomó una de las manos de la castaña **_- Helena... Prométeme que me tendrás al tanto de ella- León..-¡Prométemelo!- _**exclamó el rubio con sentimiento...

**_- Lo prometo aunque sabes que no debería..-_** Sonrió un poco y sin más lo abrazo, abrazo que fue correspondido por su compañero con un sentimiento inexplicable.

**_****FinFlashback*****_**

Las personas gritaban y corrían llenas de pánico, en pleno discurso del presidente un hombre intento asesinarlo y para su suerte león captó de inmediato el acto atravesándose delante del mismo cumpliendo con su labor cómo guardaespaldas y recibiendo el tiro que iba directo al mandatario, en cuestión de segundos apresaron al culpable mientras que ponían al presidente en un lugar seguro helena corrió en dirección al rubio sujetando su cabeza y percatándose que algo estaba fuera del plan la bala había perforado el chaleco por completo impactando en su pecho , la sangre que surcaba indicaba que no era la bolsa de sangre la que provocaba él supuesto sangrado sino la bala en el pecho del agente que temblorosamente intentaba mantenerse.

**_-¡MIERDA! Esto no debía pasar, algo se salió de los planes -_** Exclamó la agente quitándole el chaleco y comprobando que efectivamente la bala estaba dentro de el lo que hizo que una ola de miedo y rabia la consumieran.

**_- !UN PARÁMEDICO! -_** Grito desesperada, hunnigan al ver el rostro de la agente supo que algo andaba realmente mal.

Alzo su mano a nivel del trasmisor en su oído **_- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –_** Pido Helena molesta sujetando con la otra mano la cabeza del agente caído.

**_- Confundieron el arma que se iba a emplear para la misión, en pocas palabras puede que de verdad se haga el muertito-_** Bromeo aun al tanto de que el asunto era delicado.

**_-¡MALDITA SEA TOM, ESTE NO ES UN JUEGO!-_**

Los paramédicos subieron rápidamente al rubio en la camilla y se marcharon a toda máquina hasta donde atenderían al agente que ya no sería un hospital en sí, si no el nuevo sitio de residencia del ojiazul. Todo marcho justo el plan exceptuando el pequeño inconveniente con el proyectil que no debía traspasar el chaleco, podían agradecer que habían logrado estabilizarlo aunque tardare un tiempo en recuperarse por lo menos no se podrirían en una cárcel por matar a un agente de gobierno.

Ada no era de esas que le gustaba mucho ver la Televisión jamás había nada interesante lo mismo de siempre y las mentiras y exageraciones de los noticieros siempre era los mismo, ahumando que casi nunca tenía tiempo para sentarse a tomar un poco de aire antes de partir en una nueva encomienda.. Recién llegaba a su pequeño apartamento después de un día algo complicado, pensó en ir a ver a Leon pero eso sería poner las cosas más incomodas después de lo ocurrido en la mañana con él, ella sabía perfectamente que algún día tendría que responder a ese gran dilema que atormentaba al agente y que en si terminaba atormentándola, pero en cualquier momento, menos ahora, tiempo era algo de lo que no disponía.. Recién le había llegado una oferta muy tentativa para prestar sus servicios a Neo-Umbrella que empezaba a surgir de nuevo, pero no estaba al tanto de que maniático se encontraba tras dicha compañía ahora, podía resultar se un idiota como Simmons o peor aun un loco como Albert Wesker, cualquiera que fuera el escenario era simplemente molesto, Científicos luchando por crear armas biológicas ¿Para qué?, al final no terminaban vendiéndola, se obsesionaban tanto con sus investigaciones que optaban por probarlas en distintas poblaciones, y experimentando una y otra vez.

Su teléfono empezaba a sonar sacándola de sus entre comillas tranquilidad **_– Wong! –_** Contesto seco.

**_-Checa las noticias, ya un chivo menos-_**

De inmediato prendió la TV y allí _estaba [Agente gubernamental muere cumpliendo su labor en pleno discurso del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Alfred Ghram],_ pasó el canal buscando algo concreto _[Leon Scott Kennedy de 37años de edad muere cumpliendo su labor como guardaespaldas del actual presidente, cuando un hombre identificado como Max Burning intento asesinarlo]._

**_-¿Wong?-_** Ada aun no salía del trance en el que se encontraba, hace sólo unas malditas horas lo había visto, había estado con él y ahora estaba muerto… No podía ser cierto, él no… Lanzó el teléfono con rabia, dolor y confusión, sin más se dirigió directo a buscar a la única persona que le podía asegurar que de verdad había muerto y no era un chiste o exageración de las noticias "Helena Harper", en ese momento la espía se había olvidado por completo de quien era, se había dejado llevar por el impulso y la impotencia como aquella vez después de matar a Simmons.

La verdad no había sido fácil conseguir entrar a la casa de Harper, la muy condenada sabía mejor que Kennedy el significado de cerrar puertas y ventanas al estar fuera, se sentó en justo en la orilla de la cama de la habitación de la agente a la espera de la misma, al par de unos minutos llegó la agente y sin más al percatarse de la ventana abierta desenfundó su arma preparada para cualquier intruso que se hubiera atrevido a irrumpir en su morada, al llegar al cuarto apunto a la silueta en su cama pero antes de tan siquiera poder decir algo la espía había captado su presencia.

**_-Es la segunda vez que me apuntas con un arma Harper-_** Exclamó la espía con un tono serio y seco.

**_-¿Ada?..-_** Bajó el arma lentamente para luego guardarla, si ella estaba allí solo significaba una cosa…Se había enterado de lo sucedido.

**_-¿Es cierto?-_**Fue directo al grano como siempre la pelinegro

**_-….Si….Lo siento Ada…-_** Al decir eso la espía se levanto para luego darle la espalda a Helena, abrazándose a sí misma como tratando de encontrar fuerzas. **_– No hagas eso Harper, no necesito tu consuelo-_**

**_-¿Siempre eres así?-_**

**_-Siempre soy como soy… sólo eso-_** Sin más la espía camino en dirección a la ventana por donde había entrado.

**_-Puedes usar la puerta-_** Objeto la castaña sintiendo el dolor en la voz de la esbelta mujer que aun intentaba mantenerse.

**_-Gracias por la oferta… Pero no me gusta usar la puerta-_** Fingió una sonrisa y sin más se perdió en la penumbra de la noche.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 2**

Aprendiendo a vivir sin el agente Kennedy

Leon leía detalladamente los documentos relacionados con su nueva identidad _"Nathan Matius Gray, 38años… Mercenario"_ sonrió al leer esa palabra, ironías de la vida, ahora un mercenario como lo era Ada Wong, Tal vez ahora si podían estar juntos… Pero el problema era que el ahora era un completo extraño para la espía apartando el hecho de que no podía buscarla, ella tendría que encontrarse con el, pero sería demasiado difícil que lo hiciera aunque conociendo a Wong no dudaba mucho verla trabajando con Neo-Umbrella.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a estar sin él, el no sentir su aroma, su calor, su cariño..La hacía sentir tan vacía, sin ganas de seguir, en si Kennedy siempre había sido lo único que ataba a la espía a vivir y no darse por vencida, era su razón de ser… Pero ahora se tendría que acostumbrar a su ausencia, no era algo que resultara fácil… Bufó al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en la almohada pensando en todas las cosas que en su vida habían ocurrido, y definitivamente desde que leon había llegado a su vida todo había tomado un rumbo distinto… Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y fue entonces cuando recordó…

**_-Soy una Mercenaria, no tengo tiempo de niñerías- _**Se quitó lo que parecía ser lagrimas que intentaron escapar, para luego coger su teléfono y marcarle a uno de sus intermediarios en busca de algún trabajo que la distrajera por mucho tiempo, que la hiciera olvidar el dolor que ahora consumía su alma y la mataba lentamente, necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordara el rubio y eso significaba irse por mucho tiempo de la cuidad.

Tres meses desde la supuesta muerte de Leon, meses en los que ahora el mercenario Matius había estado en entrenamiento duro para poder entrar de lleno a Neo-Umbrella, ahora era uno de los mejores mercenarios dentro de la empresa que empezaba a resurgir, entrenaba a los nuevos aspirantes y se encargaba de las misiones más delicadas..Se había convertido en alguien totalmente distinto al hombre que alguna vez fue, cabello corto y una barba un poco crecida la cual lo hacía ver más serio, su rostro denotaba mucha autoridad, cansancio o sufrimiento…No era para menos, dejar su vida y a la mujer que ama, por cumplir con su palabra …no era fácil, a veces pasaba noches en vela pensando en ella y cada vez que Helena lo llamaba para darle una que otra información sobre la mercenaria, se sentía impotente de no poder estar con ella y de saber que era parte de su sufrimiento, simplemente era un maldito por haberla dejado de esa manera…

Era un día como cualquier otro en las instalaciones de Neo –Umbrella, Nathan se encontraba aprovechando su tiempo libre para desahogarse disparando su arma en la zona de tiros, aun tratando de controlar el temblor que le había quedado en la mano producto del pequeño error del idiota que se suponía haría bien su misión y le dispararía con el arma correcta, en las instalaciones nadie conocía mucho de sus supuesto pasado, todos le tenían miedo y respeto, él se había encargado de hacer que todos se alejaran de su entorno, simplemente no quería meterse mucho en el papel, aunque ya ni él mismo se reconocía.

Un llamado lo saco de su actividad **_-Agente Matius –_** En lo que el hombre de cabello rubio giró, Ada podía jurar que era Leon, pero con cabello corto y una mirada algo distinta al hombre que alguna vez amó, el agente así como giró se dio nuevamente la vuelta, sin darle importancia alguna a la esbelta mujer, pero la verdad el verla allí ponía feas las cosas y más el verla después de 3 meses aislado, completamente muerto para ella… Hacía que su corazón se despedazara.

**_-Que pocos modales agente –_** Exclamó la pelinegro acercándose al ojiazul.

**_-No se necesitan modales para matar, señorita –_** Respondió indiferente sin girarse siguiendo en lo suyo.

**_-Nathan, ésta va ser tu compañera en la siguiente misión –_**

**_-Saben que no trabajo en equipo-_**

**_-Yo tampoco trabajo en equipo así que no lo tomes como si quisiera mucho trabajar contigo-_**

**_-Como sea…-_** Todo era una total mierda, mientras más se alejaba de ella el destino más los unía y era irónico porque él estaba muerto en el mundo de la espía, ahora sufriría aún más teniéndola cerca, el no poder besarla, tocarla y tomarla en ese momento lo cabreaba y más el tratarla como una completa desconocida cuando la conocía perfectamente.

En lo que el hombre se fue Ada se detuvo a un costado de su nuevo compañero que apuntaba su arma al objetivo, se pudo percatar de que su brazo derecho temblaba un poco, lo que hablaba de una lesión en el mismo. **_– Umm… Así que no puedes mantener tu arma firme –_**

**_-Muy observadora, pero eso no me afecta en lo absoluto –_** Disparó dando directo al blanco a pesar del temblor en su mano de verdad que era bueno.

**_-Interesante – _**

En lo que Matius se giró fue inevitable, se perdió en esos ojos cafés que lo volvían loco y la espía chocó con sus ojos azules, algo le decía que era Leon pero su realidad le hacía caer en que él estaba muerto o eso creía, en eso Nathan tosió un poco esquivando la mirada y caminando fuera de su alcance.

**_-Matius ¿no? – _**

**_-Sí… ¿y usted es?-_**

**_-Wong, Ada Wong –_**

**_-Es un placer… Disculpe que me retire pero tengo cosas que hacer –_** Sin más se alejó, dejando a Wong con una tormenta de sentimientos y dolor, Nathan le hacía recordar tanto a Leon, exceptuando que su actitud era totalmente opuesta a la del hombre que amó y amaría hasta después de la muerte.

Matius abrió la regadera y dejo correr el agua caliente en su cuerpo con la cabeza apoyado en la pared, no pudo evitar darle algunos golpes a la misma, ¿Qué carajo se suponía que debía hacer?..Eso no estaba en los planes, en ese instante en que la vio sintió ganas de besarla y decirle que él estaba bien, que estaba vivo, que no lo había perdido… ¿Pero cómo decirle? ¿Cómo hacerlo?, simplemente no podía…Eso hacía que su corazón se paralizara de dolor, aunque sabía que podía conquistarla de nuevo, que podía tenerla… Pero tenía que tener cuidado, podía poner en riesgo toda la misión, tarde o temprano jugar con fuego lo quemaría y eso lo tenía muy en claro, así que tenía que tratar de no flanquear, por lo menos no ahora.

La espía no entendía que le había ocurrido con ese hombre que recién conocía, era como si antes ya lo hubiera visto, como si estuviera de alguna manera conectada con él, esos ojos, mierda esos malditos ojos se asemejaban tanto a los del ahora muerto Leon, que podía jurar que podía ver a Kennedy en ellos, su parecido con el agente gubernamental era impresionante, exceptuando por su estilo tan distinto al del agente americano.

Nathan se encontraba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero, ese donde guardaba sus cosas personales, en lo que cerró la puerta se topo con una cara familiar con los brazos cruzados y una ladina sonrisa.

**_- Vaya que sorpresa-_** Exclamó el ojiazul un tanto confundido por su extraña aparición

**_- ¿Sorprendido?-_**

**_- ¿Qué quieres?-_** Cortó con rapidez y tajancia el rubio

**_- ¿Siempre eres así de antipático? –_**

**_- Wong… No quiero ser grosero pero si quieres jugar, hay mucho imbéciles allá fuera para que juegues… Odio los juegos y los rodeos, tomate las cosas enserio conmigo –_**

Sin más paso por un lado de la espía tropezando con brusquedad su hombro, en eso Ada lo sujeto con fuerza por el brazo y lo pego con violencia del casillero quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, de su cuerpo.

**_-A VER, IDIOTA..QUE TE QUEDE CLARO A MI NADIE ME TRATA COMO UNA NIÑATA PORQUE NO LO SOY –_** Su voz sonaba tan fría, calculadora y sensual como lo recordaba, en eso la espía sin mediar palabra alguna lo besó, los orbes del rubio se ampliaron al sentir el contacto y como acto de reflejo, tomo su muñeca y la giro pegándola con brusquedad del casillero donde hace unos segundos se encontraba él pegado, agarró su otra mano y la alzó contra el casillero mientras con su mano libre se permitía tocar su muslo desnudo, ese que era solo y exclusivo de él, por alguna extraña razón Ada no quería separarse, se sentía tan cómoda, tan bien… estar así con ese hombre que recién conocía… La imagen de Kennedy vino por un momento a su mente y automáticamente golpeó con la rodilla la entrepierna del ojiazul que al sentir el contacto se fue directo al suelo.

**_-No quieras pasarte de listo – _**

Con pasos sensuales y sin perder el estilo que siempre la caracterizaba abandonó la habitación, algo la impulsó a besarlo ¿Pero qué?, podía jurar que besaba a su amado, que era él, pero la actitud de ese hombre no era en absoluto, ni lo más parecido a la de Kennedy…

Leon deberá fingir su muerte para realizar una de las misiones mas complicadas de su vida,bajo la identidad de un mercenario sin escrúpulos Nathan Matius Gray seguirá las pistas de Neo - Umbrella,la aparición de una antigua conocida y amante,complica un poco su tarea..


	3. Capítulo 3

**Porfinnnn tercer capituloooo si tarde mucho, lo siento eh estado un poco ocupada y corta de ideas...**

**Antes de comenzar debo de agradecer a mis dos grandes amigas Ada Hetfield y lirionegro1 por su continuo apoyo y por su ayuda en cuanto a ideas se refiere.. sin mas que hacer referencia, espero sea de su agrado..**

**A LEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Rudo**

Matius la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el campo de tiro o en la habitación que le habían designado para pernotar, no salía mucho de las Instalaciones, única y Exclusivamente para las misiones ya que podía correr el riesgo de que alguien lo reconocieran, pero ahora con Ada allí, todo se complicaba, la misión en sí se encontraba comprometida, en algún momento ella lo reconocería, pero mientras tanto tendría que seguir concentrado en lo que debía y no en lo que sentía.

Nathan se dirigía al gimnasio como lo hacia todos los viernes, se había convertido en un hábito, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la pelinegro entrenando, practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los aspirantes y ese chico realmente que estaba jodido un golpe en la entre pierna y un rodillazo en la cara lo dejaban completamente en el suelo, siempre los métodos tan..Particulares de la ojicafe.

**_- ¿ESO ES TODO? -_** Exclamó el rubio Llamando la atención de la espía al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta y subía al rin.

La pelinegro sonrió, observando detalladamente su bien marcado cuerpo, simplemente hermoso, y las cicatrices en el mismo no hacían más que adornar **_- ¿No te Bastó -? –_**

**_-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores- _**Indico el ojiazul

**_- ¿Tu eres mi Superior?.. . Que mono .. Creí Que sería alguien más calificado, siento decepcionarte pero a mí nadie me manda, solo me pagan –_** Dijo picando el ojo, el aspirante como pudo se levanto saliendo del rin al ver la actitud del hombre de ojos azules.

**_- Hablas mucho wong y accionas poco-_** dicho esto se puso en posición de combate.

**_- Agresivo el muchacho-_**Exclamó esquivando el derechazo que se dirigía a su Cara.

**_ - Hábil, Pero no lo Suficiente-_** Wong no Supo en qué momento, ni como en un hábil movimiento el rubio logro golpearla y romperle el labio.

**_ - Umm ... Muy rudo-_**Indico al tiempo que con su mano quitaba la línea de sangre que empezaba a correr. **_-Tienes unos modales de la puta madre-_**

**_ - Los modales no van contigo-_** Ada Intento darle un golpe, luego Otro pero nada el la esquivaba, en un descuido el rubio agarro unos de sus golpes con fuerza girándole el brazo y la tirándola contra el suelo lastimándola un poco en el acto, la verdad, el hacerle todo eso a su amada no le gustaba, pero era eso o que lo descubriera, jamás pensó que podría tan si quiera lastimarla de esa manera, en si habían muchas cosas que ahora hacia como un veterano mercenario y lo asustaba , se estaba olvidando ya de quien fue y de quien era ..

**_- Mierda -_** Exclamó la espía al sentir como la apretaba aun más fuerte, en un descuido del agente logro librarse desatando toda su furia y frustración un hombre poniéndola en sus palitos, eso sí no lo permitiría, lo golpeo varias veces en la cara hasta que el rubio logro abrazarla fuertemente esquivando uno que otro golpe, la pego más a su cuerpo quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**_-¿Qué COÑO CREES QUE HACES? –_**

**_-ERES DEMASIADO MALCREADA-_**Acto seguido la beso con brusquedad, a lo que ella trato de oponerse sin resultado alguno.

En lo que el rubio se separo un poco en busca de oxigeno la pelinegro intento golpearlo con la frente, de inmediato lo esquivo y la sujeto por los dos brazos con fuerza pegándola aun mas.

**_- La señorita wong ¿Está impaciente? –_** Susurro divertido.

**_-VETE A LA MIERDA, ¡SUELTAME! – _**Haciendo caso omiso la giro pegándola contra el piso ahora el encima de ella, la volvió a besar pero ahora de una manera posesiva, la pelinegro se dejo llevar solo unos segundos y luego mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del barbudo provocando un gruñido molesto de su parte, en eso la soltó de golpe y se puso de pie.

**_- Ahora te la das de salvaje – _**Objeto el ojiazul al tiempo que con la yema de los dedos tocaba sus labios y pasaba su lengua por el sitio afectado sin más se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda ya retirándose.

La pelinegro empezó a levantarse mientras el agente abandonaba el rin **_- ¿Ahora no me digas que me tienes miedo?-_**

Se quedo en el sitio y le dedico una media sonrisa **_– No veo por qué habría de tenerlo-_**

Ada no tenia intensiones de seguir hablando con aquel idiota que la hacía sentir "Confundida" su actitud en algunos momentos era muy extraña, como si ya la conociera desde antes, sabía perfectamente como le gustaba que la trataran, pero el muy maldito se la había jugado con la pelinegro y se las cobraría, nadie se metía con la ADA WONG y vivía para contarlo.

**_- ¡QUE PARTE DE EVITAR CONTACTO.. No entendiste Kennedy! –_** Reclamo molesta harper al otro lado del teléfono.

**_- Bueno solo fue un beso….mejor dicho dos, pero el primero lo dio ella que conste-_** Burlo el ojiazul aun con lo serio del asunto.

**_- ¡POR UN DEMONIO LEON VAS A COMPROMETER LA MISION ¡–_**

**_-Cálmate mujer, tengo todo calculado-_**

**_-No parece.. –_** Bajo un poco el tono la castaña

**_-De seguro en estos momentos querrá matarme, asi que todo sigue como debería-_**

-¿**_Querrá matarte?.. Puedes explicarte.. –_**

**_-Helena no tengo tiempo para hablar de estupideces confórmate con saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo…Mañana a las 2pm partimos al centro científico Nao a las afueras Boston donde han creado una vacuna prototipo para el virus C.-_** Dijo tajante y con un tono serio.

Helena sintió escalofríos al escucharlo hablar asi, había cambiado completamente su forma de contestar, últimamente hablaba como un mercenario con años de servicio, importándole una mierda todo lo demás y centrándose en asesinar, mutilar y maltratar tanto a civiles como a bastardos solo para conseguir lo que quería, rompiendo su ética como policia, como agente gubernamental que fue y que lo seguía siendo con otra identidad.

**_-Espero no se te este olvide de dónde vienes y quien eres León- _**Indico con un tono que denotaba tristeza y miedo.

**_- No se me olvida, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí, concéntrate harper-_**

**_-Ten cuidado..y mantenme al tanto apenas retornes de la misión- _**Bufo fastidiado

**_-Como sea.. ¿Es todo?-_** Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que colgara la llamada de inmediato, tiró el teléfono a un costado de la cama y se dispuso a abrir, tenía su torso descubierto dejando a la vista su trabajado cuerpo, en lo que abrió se quedo sin palabras, Ada Wong justo frente a él... Como en muchas ocasiones, la espía paseó su mirada de arriba abajo quedando atónita con tanta belleza.

**_- ¿Qué quieres? –_** Exclamó el rubio, el verla allí, en su puerta le traía tantos recuerdos y a la vez le provocaba tantas cosas.

Ada no estaba allí para hablar de trabajo. En realidad no tenia intensiones ni de dejarlo hablar, su cuerpo demandaba atención y ese hombre era el indicado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna se acerco y lo besó ferozmente al tiempo que se iba adentrando a la recamara, una vez dentro con la pierna tiró la puerta, en ese momento Matius no sabía cómo manejar la situación, quería estar con ella, poseerla, besarla y amarla como sólo él sabía... Pero ese él era Leon no Nathan Matius Gray, simplemente para ella era un desconocido y así tendría que seguir siendo, un hombre más en la lista de la esbelta mujer, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sentirla de nuevo, la verdad extrañaba su presencia, su aroma, su voz, su cuerpo…

La sujetó por la cintura indicándole que correspondía a su deseo, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su muslo descubierto provocando que la pelinegro se estremeciera ante el contacto. Ada rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia si misma y poder profundizar aquel agradable contacto que los labios de ese hombre misterioso le brindaban, las manos del rubio vagaron un poco más al frente, luego sin más, sin pedir permiso, pasó sus dedos por esa zona que tan solo con la acción se encontraba húmeda, y por un demonio que eso lo volvió loco, su respiración se encontraba agitada y desesperada por mas, por encima de la tela de su prenda intima empezó a frotarla logrando que un gemido se escapara exclusiva y únicamente para él, sacó la mano de inmediato y la giró entre besos mientras la dirigía hacia la cama, Ada no sabía que le ocurría con ese hombre pero estaba desesperada por sentirlo, sin más el agente bajó una de las tiras del vestido de la ojicafe y luego la otra para después empezar a tocar con sus manos los jugosos y hermosos pechos, se dedicaba a tocar lenta y placenteramente por encima de la tela, los sonoros suspiros y los leves gemidos que emanaban de los labios de la atractiva mujer se convertían en una dulce melodía, un canto que traicionaba su razón, haciéndole caer en una profunda adicción por su piel, besaba sus hombros con entusiasmo, y pronto su tacto comenzó a buscar algo más profundo… sin vacilar se deshizo del encaje que atrapaba tan finos manjares ,los empezó a masajear un poco fuerte al tiempo que pegaba su protuberancia hacia la parte trasera de la morena, lo que provocó que la espía se moviera producto de la excitación buscando más placer del que ese barbudo le provocaba, la espía bajo su mano hasta tocar el miembro del ojiazul, lo que hizo que un gemido se escapara esta vez de él, le estaba dando permiso para desatarse, para tomarla, podía ver como se dibujaba de placer su rostro, el verlo así la calentó aun más, se giró para después agacharse, poniéndose en cuclillas quedando a la altura de la notable erección de su compañero y deteniéndose en su cinturón, desprendió la hebilla del mismo, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón arrastrando las manos por sus abdominales, sin despegarse de su piel bajo su cremallera con mucha cautela y en un arrebato bajó por completo el pantalón y el bóxer en un mismo envión , quedando su pene firme como una roca frente a sus ojos, se mordió los labios al ver tan gustoso manjar, él la cogió por los hombros e hizo que se pusiera nuevamente de pie para besarla con brusquedad ,con ansias, con pasión y lujuria, Sutilmente fue llevándola hasta la cama, empujó suavemente su cuerpo para que cayera sobre la misma, sin perder el tiempo volvió a posar sus manos en los senos de la ojicafe, cómo pudo fue capaz de sacarle el fino vestido y a su vez se deshizo hábilmente de su ropa interior, tenía una vista espectacular de su bello cuerpo, no había dudas de que ella era ante sus ojos la mujer más hermosa en todo el planeta.

con besos fue dirigiéndose hasta la intimidad de la morena, y una vez ahí su boca se dedicó a hacer lo suyo, moviendo su lengua con maestría y dándole un trato especial a aquel botón que a cada movimiento más tenso se ponía, cómo le excitaba escucharla gemir a causa de su trabajo, por un momento se le olvidó que ya no era aquel hombre, estaba logrando hacerla acabar con su boca arrancándole lo que sería el primer orgasmo de la noche, se alimentó del néctar perteneciente al éxtasis dela espía, mientras conjuntamente cesaban los temblores que el cuerpo de la mujer emitía, luego salió de allí para empezar a besarla por el cuello mientras con su mano iniciaba una tarea un poco mas divina, sin pedir permiso metió dos dedos entre ese espacio por el cual luego la penetraría, ella lo sujetó por el cabello fuertemente, mierda que la estaba volviendo loca.

**_- ¡Cabrón!-_** Exclamó la ojicafé entrecortadamente con la respiración agitada.

El rubio le dedicó una media sonrisa sin decir nada, la espía ya se estaba obstinando de todo lo que él le hacía sin permitirle contraatacar quería enseñarle que ella también tenía como volverlo loco, sin más logró sacarlo de su tarea con un ágil movimiento, Ahora le tocaba a ella enseñarle su repertorio, tomó con sus manos su pene y lo llevó a su boca recorriéndolo todo con sus labios y disfrutando de ese sabor tan peculiar que provoca la excitación varonil, bajó hasta sus testículos y empezó a jugar con ellos lamiéndolos como si fuera una deliciosa golosina, luego dejó de lamerlo y colocó su mano sobre la hombría de éste, moviéndola suavemente de arriba abajo en un ritmo tortuoso, se mantuvo así durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que viéndole a la cara notó que su mirada suplicaba que se lo volviera a llevar a la boca, y sin perder más tiempo lo engulló suavemente, su tronco era bastante generoso, pero su pequeña boca también lo era.

**_-¿Te gusta? –_** Pregunto excitado el barbudo de ojos azules.

**_-Solo calla…-_** Susurró sensualmente, al tiempo que volvía a trabajar en su firme amigo, al par de unos minutos más abandonó su tarea una vez que las manos de Nathan volvían a posarse en el sexo de la mujer pasando sus dedos por ella y sintiendo un chasquido especial, de cuándo está sobrada la lubricación, al comprobar esto el hombre sonrió para sus adentros y siguió estimulando un poco más el centro de aquella mujer que tanto anhelaba, y sería el mayor mentiroso del mundo si dijera que no extrañaba perderse entre sus perfectas curvas, Después de un corto lapso de tiempo, el rubio reemplazó sus dedos por su pene introduciéndolo poco a poco acompañando con movimientos pélvicos logrando que espía se perdiera completamente en la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, los músculos de Nathan se contraían a la par de los gemidos de la pelinegro que cada vez se acrecentaban, si que sabia moverse, metía y sacaba repetitivamente, lento y violento, lento y violento, sus embestidas eran constante y alucinantes.

Era como si él supiera exactamente como a ella le gustaba, sus puntos frágiles, sus puntos exactos para llevarla al borde, podía jurar que se encontraba con Leon pero al caer en la realidad recordaba que estaba muerto, era tan parecido, en un momento el hombre que la poseía dejó de hacer movimientos y salió de ella, acaricio un costado del rostro de la esbelta mujer al tiempo que sus miradas se unían, era tan perfecto, de verdad ¿Ese era el hombre rudo con el que se había topado? , ¿Enserio era él?..Como la trataba, como la besaba, realmente tendría que ser una careta ante la multitud, solo eso.

**_-Ese golpe te sienta bien –_** Índico al tiempo que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos su labio roto producto de su encuentro en el ring.

**_- Eres un juguete sexual muy apetecible-_** Objeto pícaramente la espía que quería acabar ya con todo.

**_- Siempre te ha gustado usarme de juguete –_** Musitó en un tono muy bajo tratando de que no lo escuchara, no pudo evitarlo salió espontáneamente, la espía apenas logro escuchar.

**_-¿Perdón?-_**

Se maldijo por haberlo dicho, se estaba delatando, sin más y tratando de omitir lo anterior, la besó mientras con una de sus manos libres posicionaba su pene en la entrada de la ojicafe, para luego penetrarla con violencia, un grito se escapó de sus labios seguido de un abrazo fuerte por parte de la pelinegro, sus embestidas eran rápidas y realmente la excitaba esa violencia en él, siempre le encantó ese tipo de sexo, sólo el agente Kennedy había logrado darle esa clase de placer, y ahora Matius hacía de las suyas, era tan apuesto, tan rudo, tan arrogante, era simplemente perfecto, aunque no se olvidaba de la verdadera razón de su placentero encuentro _"Venganza"._

Sus movimientos eran circulares y cada vez más penetrantes, los insipientes gemidos no se hicieron esperar y como si sus orgasmos se hubieran puesto de total acuerdo estallaron en un maravilloso clímax total acabando sincronizada mente, había hecho que la espía llegara varias veces al orgasmo, el sabia que ella era multiorgasmica y eso era algo del sexo que le encantaba ya que podía hacerla llegar varias veces sin parar, sin quejas, sin un deje de reproche.

Como broche de una brutal noche de sexo selló sus labios con un intenso y ardiente beso despertando nuevamente la fiera sexual que había en la espía y así siguieron prodigándose sexo desenfrenado durante toda la noche, aunque él en si le hacía el amor, pero de una manera un poco particular ya que sabía a la perfección que ella lo veía con otros ojos y por ende él tenía que tratar de hacer lo mismo.

Se despertó fastidiado por la luz del sol que empezaba a ser molesta, intentó taparse la cara y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esposado a la cama y que Ada no estaba, aunque no le resultaba raro, lo particular y un poco bochornoso de todo el asunto era que estaba desnudo, esposado y sin las llaves de las esposas a la mano o por lo menos cerca, al girar un poco el rostro pudo ver una nota que estaba justo a un costado ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, sólo lo necesario para que pudiera leer _" La venganza es dulce querido… Ah, las llaves están en el baño... Ada",_ bufó obstinado y ahora muy pero muy cabreado, se la había jugado y de las mil maravillas, él sabía que algo se tramaba, el dilema era como coño agarrar las llaves… Pedir ayuda o esperar a que alguien tocara su puerta y eso sería muy bochornoso.

**_-¡Maldita sea!-_**


End file.
